


Clear Souls

by CapriciousVanity



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear left Japan to live with Mink, but his systems have slowly began to fail. Mink isn't about to involve himself with anything regarding Toue anymore, so he calls one other person he thinks can help: Noiz. The teen does his best to tinker with Clear until he is fixed, feeling his childhood loneliness diminish a little every passing day in their company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear Souls

"He should be fine. Some parts just wear down after a while. I’m guessing this part’s been giving him trouble for a while."

Mink was stern as always, but Noiz could still see concern in him. He wasn’t coldhearted, just worried.

“What is it, then? What does it do?”

“It’s… A kind of cylinder head. Spark plugs go here and here, and other slots like it. He has more than one, but this one’s the worst. It looks like he was pieced together form scraps and they ran out of replacements, so they might have just left it. Basically, it keeps him running. Or, it keeps him alive.”

Mink’s jaw tightened.

“He’ll remember things, right?”

Noiz furrowed his brow.

“His memory didn’t… Reset?”

“No. Thankfully, his parts don’t work like that. His memory is a separate system. I’ll go ahead and scan him over, see if there’s anything else.”

Mink nodded and stood up, turning to leave Noiz to his work.

“…Thank you. You didn’t have to fly all the way out here.”

“Whatever, it’s fine. I wasn’t about to let you do it yourself, anyway.”

Mink left and shut the door behind him. Clear was deactivated, laying on his back in Mink’s bed on top of the serape. He was wearing loose pants since Noiz only needed to open his chest cavity. Noiz had closed him with Mink in the room, but reopened his chest cavity, using his coil and pseudobunnies to run internal scans. 

After making sure Clear was free of worms, he did one last check to his physical parts. A few were old and needed to be replaced. He would have to buy new parts, hoping they wouldn’t affect Clear too badly. He closed everything out and sealed Clear up.

He heard the subtle whir as Clear powered back up. The robot opened his pink eyes, but they stared blankly at the ceiling as his systems were resetting. After another minute, his eyelids fluttered.

“…hm? Mink?”

He sat up slowly.

“Oh, Noiz-san!”

“Yo.”

Clear looked around the room then down at himself.

“Noiz-san, we’re in Mink’s room?”

“Yeah.”

“Then, why are you here? Ah, not that I’m not happy to see you!”

Noiz smiled. 

“Because, you broke down. Mink was worried about you.”

“Oh… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble. It must have cost a lot to come here on short notice!”

“Money isn’t an issue.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah.”

Clear was both surprised and excited.

“Wow, you must rich or something.”

“Yeah, actually.”

“Oh! Wow, Noiz! That’s cool!”

“… I guess so.”

“So, you fixed me?”

“Not yet. I have to order some parts. You’re complicated inside, I’ll have to order a few and see which ones fit. Might have to ask for custom made pieces.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.”

“Why? That means you’re one of a kind, right?”

Clear stared for a moment before smiling brightly. 

“Thank you, Noiz-san!”

Clear hugged him tightly, ignoring his short-lived ‘Hey!’

“Thank you so much! Is there anything we can do to repay you?”

“Maybe a kiss,” Noiz joked. He was surprised but not off put when Clear did just that.

Within the moment, Noiz felt his head jerked back by his hair. He was looking up at Mink with a hand tight in his hair. He felt the slight sting, but it didn’t hurt as much as it would others.

“What are you doing.”

Noiz would usually remark sarcastically, but he felt it wasn’t the time for that. This guy isn’t Koujaku; he’s much more serious. Noiz wondered if he can even this out.

He tugged down Mink’s hair. It wasn’t locked anymore… He leaned down, but still no less cross. Noiz connected their lips, disregarding the grip in his hair.

Mink narrowed his eyes and Noiz finally pulled away.

“You’re disgusting,” he spat.

“I know.”

“Ah, no, Mink-san. I asked him what he wanted for us to repay him and he asked for a kiss! From both of us!” Mink cocked his eyebrow.

“I was joking…” Muttered Noiz.

Mink, with one hand in his pocket, gripped Noiz’s throat, pushing him flat against the bed. 

“Mink?”

“A kiss? That’s all? Pretty pathetic, if you ask me.” 

Noiz might not feel the pain, but he was having trouble breathing. His hands loosely grabbed Mink’s wrist. He could kick him if he wanted to, but he wondered if it would even phase him. Mink’s calm face was close to his. He could feel his breath against his cheek.

Clear stopped his hand just short of touch Mink’s shoulder.

“You really are a maniac.”

Mink could feel Noiz swallow under his hand. It must’ve been hard, but somehow this kid managed.

Although his grip loosened, he pulled Noiz by the neck for a chaste kiss. Noiz let go of Mink’s wrist and propped himself on his elbows, keeping eye contact.

“Hey!” 

The two broke apart to look at Clear, who seemed visibly upset.

“I’m sorry,” started Mink, heartfelt. However, Clear grabbed Noiz’s shoulders and kissed him again.

“It’s not fair if Mink gets two…” Clear mumbled.

Noiz closed his eyes trying not to laugh. 

Mink stood from the bed and turned to leave.

“Mink-san, Noiz said he has to order more parts to fix me. I’m sorry for all the trouble I’m causing.”

Mink sighed.

“You aren’t causing any trouble. You are trouble.”

After Mink left, Noiz stood.

“I’m going to the guest room. He’s probably really happy you’re awake. You should talk to him or whatever. Don’t think he’s much for conversation, but I’m sure he likes to listen to you.”

Clear nodded, following Noiz out the door.

“Noiz-San…”

Noiz turned slightly before they parted down the hall.

“Thank you. So much. I’m happy you can fix me. And I’m happy Mink wasn’t alone. Sometimes I feel sad because he’s alone a lot. He doesn’t talk much, like you said, but he needs company.”

“It’s… Nothing.”

Noiz continued down the hall to the other room. Clear found Mink on the couch, reading.

Noiz sat on the bed and opened his coil.

“Internet connection not found!” squeaked a pseudorabbit.

“Yeah, I know. Open folder.”

Noiz crossed his legs, keeping himself entertained by playing downloaded games. He didn’t notice how late it had gotten until he was startled by a knock on the door.

“Hey, maniac. Have you eaten today?” Mink didn’t enter the room. Noiz placed a hand on his stomach. No, he hasn’t, but sometimes he couldn’t feel it. He stood from the bed and opened the door.

“I’m not very sociable, I get that. But it pisses me off when you stick yourself in here all damn day. Clear made us dinner, now come eat.”

He followed Mink to the dining room and was amazed by the amount of food Clear piled on the table.

“Gasmask, you can stop now.”

“Yes, Mink!”

Clear was wearing a pink apron over his white clothes. It looked as if he was wearing Mink’s clothes by the size of them. That, or that he is more comfortable in clothes that don’t technically fit his body. Clear set their plates and sat between Mink and Noiz. He wasn’t eating anything, but he smiled nonetheless.

“Noiz-san, how long have you been here?”

“A month,”

“Woah! Really?”

“Yeah. It’s boring as hell out here.”

“You can walk to the city any time you want,” Mink commented.

“I thought you didn’t want me to freeze to death.”

“Don’t go at night, you dumbfuck. I mean in the morning. Do you want me to drag you all the way to my work just so you can play a couple stupid games?”

“Aren’t mornings pretty damn cold, too?”

Mink sighed, putting down his fork.

“Look. Night gets from cold to freezing for several hours. The morning is cold, will warm up when you get to your destination, and you have plenty of time to make it back before night. But if you head when it’s already noon, the goddamn sun will boil you alive. If you go in the afternoon, you’ll end up coming back at night, where, guess what? It’s freezing fucking cold. Got it?”

“Says the man who stays out working until late at night.”

“Mink stays out really late sometimes, and it scares me. I think, ‘I hope he’ll make it back!’ and the longer it takes, the more worried I get. I don’t want you freeze, Mink.”

Mink wanted to call him an idiot, but instead patted his hair.

Noiz finished eating first and took a bath right after. Instead of cleaning himself, he sat, somewhat agitated, in the water quietly. A rabbit cube sat on the lip of the tub. Living here with Mink and a deactivated Clear for over a month hasn’t been well on him.

“Temperature drop! Temperature drop!” the little cube called. Noiz glanced at it before leaning his back against the wall, sinking into the water.

In the living room, Clear suddenly stood up.

“Hm? What is it?”

“I think Noiz-san is sad.”

Mink tilted his head and set his cup down on the table.

“What makes you say that?”

“His Allmates, Lulakan, and I are all connected; I can feel both your and his heartbeats, temperature, and monitor other bodily aspects.”

“And?”

“His heartbeat is slow, and his core temperature dropped a little…”

“And that means he’s sad?”

“Yes… It happens to you sometimes, too. The temperature in your chest drops, and it slowly spreads across your arms. And… your heart slows. I wonder if it hurts, when it slows down so suddenly. I recognize it as you feeling sad or lonely.”

Mink nodded. “Sometimes. Yeah.”

“What about right now?”

Mink wasn’t sure how to answer. The strange emptiness was more bearable with Clear around. He supposed it worried him that Noiz was upset, especially since he didn’t notice. Noiz was like that all the time. Was he always sad? Was it because of him?

“No. Not anymore.”

Clear smiled but his expression changed to something more serious.

“I’m going to check on Noiz.”

Noiz was pulled from his thoughts and sat up in the water when he heard a knock at the door..

“What do you want?”

“Can I come in, Noiz?”

Oh, it was Clear…

“If you want–” he started, but Clear opened the door before he finished. Clear shut it behind him and treaded to the bath, kneeling down by Noiz. He made eye contact and didn’t say anything for nearly a minute.

“Noiz-san… Please don’t be sad.”

The teen was caught somewhat off guard.

“I’m not sad.”

“But you’re not happy, either. Your temperature and heartbeat are low.”

Clear’s gloved hands touched either side of Noiz’s face before he suddenly hugged him.

“Hey! I’m still naked in here.”

“I don’t want you to be sad. Please cheer up!”

“Fine. Just, let go already.”

“Yes!”

Clear pulled away and smiled just as brightly as he had before. He lay his head on the edge of the bath and Noiz shifted.

“Are you just going to sit there?”

“Hm? Oh! Sorry, I’ll leave!”

“Hey, just… Wait a second.”

Noiz tugged on Clear’s sleeve. They were too long, even rolled up.

“Can I… Have another?”

Clear reached over the bath water again and wrapped his arms around Noiz. They stayed like that until Noiz pushed him away. Clear bowed and left him, heading back to the living room.

“How is he?”

“His heart beat sped up!” Clear replied cheerfully.

Noiz dressed himself in his under clothes, simple dark colored shirt and pants. He let the pseudorabbits off his belt. Most of the time, like this one, they would go into sleep mode, letting two or three roam freely.

With a towel over his shoulders, he walked down the hall to the guest room. Before he turned the knob, he changed his mind. He went into the livingroom, hoping he wasn’t going to interrupt Clear and Mink. Far from it; Clear was stroking Lulakan’s feathers while Mink was reading on the couch. He sat in the centre of the couch, not too close or too far from Mink, and opened his coil. After a few minutes, he heard Mink sigh.

“Hey, maniac.”

“I’m not a maniac.”

He wasn’t upset by it, not really, but the reply was just automatic.

“Thank you.”

Noiz looked up from his screen to Mink. He was wearing his glasses. Noiz had teased him about them the first few times he saw them.

“It’s nothing…”

“Don’t give me that shit, brat.”

“Then what else do you want?”

“Nothing. This is more than enough, and now you’re going to order more parts to help him.”

“Yeah, and? I thought old men like you appreciate that sort of thing.”

“I don’t think you understand how much I do.”

His hand touch Noiz’s cheek, lingering for a moment. Mink had set his book down with his arms on his knees. He removed his glasses and slipped them in his breast pocket before standing.

“I’m going to get wood for the week.”

“Mink-san, please stay warm!”

Mink didn’t reply but gave Clear a glance. He dressed warmly as instructed before heading out. Noiz was still stuck on the idea of him being so gentle, touching his cheek. Normally, Noiz could still feel pressure on his skin, but Mink’s touch had been so soft, he barely registered it was there at all. It was making his chest hurt metaphysically.

Clear played with the Allmates, playing hide and seek with the rabbit cubes. More of them activated, wanting to play too. Lulakan helped Clear collect them all.

"Noiz-san," piped Clear.

Noiz glanced over to Clear to assure him he was listening.

“Noiz-san… Do you like it here?”

“It’s nice, I guess.”

Clear, with Tori on his shoulder, sat on the couch by Noiz. He glanced at what he was doing.

“You’re really smart,” he muttered, watching lines of code. Noiz brushed the compliment.

“It’s not really hard.”

“It looks so complicated!”

“There’s a lot, but it’s not hard. Takes a lot of time.”

Noiz was honestly surprised a robot of all things didn’t know how to code. That is, unless, Clear was playing dumb like he normally is.

“I know you’re not stupid. You can figure most of this out, can’t you?”

Clear smiled sheepishly.

“Ah, yeah. A little. But it’s out of context, so I don’t know what you’re doing.”

“Just fixing a couple annoying things.”

There were a few glitches happening in his coil due to lines of text being deleted with his tinkering. He explained a few minor fixes he was doing, such as windows being disproportionate or a few sounds not working when they should.

Clear saw that Noiz’s constant typing was mostly retyping similar lines, using hot keys to test them, deleting what didn’t work, and retyping.

“It’s actually pretty annoying,” Noiz deadpanned.

Clear kissed his cheek but Noiz didn’t stop typing.

“I thought Mink didn’t like his robot kissing other people.”

“It’s okay if it’s you! Mink likes you, too.”

“I don’t think it’s the same.”

“But he does! I know he does, Noiz-san. Mink and Clear both love you very much.”

Noiz sighed.

“He’s out late,” said Noiz. His tone was indifferent, but he was starting to get worried. Mink does this often, even in the short time he’s stayed here.

“He usually is, but he brings home a lot of firewood!”

The light was getting dimmer outside. Noiz stood from the couch, hearing his joint pop. He could never tell when he cracked them. He broke a finger on accident once, mistaking the cracking sound as simple joint popping. He decided not to bother with it and headed outside on the porch. Clear followed him, along with Lulakan. The Allmate took flight and circled in the sky. Noiz sat on the steps, watching the hues of the sunset.

“It’s so pretty…” sighed Clear wistfully.

Mink came back through the thicket with a massive armful. Noiz and Clear followed him to help. Clear could hold the most, of course. Noiz tried to carry much of it, but found it hard to lift.

“Hey, don’t strain yourself.”

“Not like I can feel it.”

Mink, with an armful of firewood, kicked Noiz in the ass, making him drop some of the wood.

“Hey…!”

“That’s the problem. You can’t feel it, which means if you get hurt, no one will know about it.”

Noiz made a face and gathered a smaller amount of firewood, glaring at Mink all the while. Mink clicked his tongue. Clear was able to bring in the rest of the wood in one last trip, piling it on the porch. Mink sat on the steps, removing gloves. When Noiz walked past him, he grabbed the kid’s wrist.

“You’ve got splinters. You didn’t even wear gloves.”

Mink pulled Noiz down, ignoring his complaints. There weren’t any bad wounds, but he scolded Noiz anyway.

“You don’t need to do that.”

“If I don’t take them out, you could get infected.”

“And why do you care? You already got what you wanted!”

Mink took a deep breath and pulled Noiz close by his wrist. He wrapped an arm around Noiz’s shoulders, his hand against the side of Noiz’s face. The teen thought about pushing him off, but was quickly pacified when Mink rested his chin on the top of his head.

“Stop acting like a brat. You’re a fucking adult.”

“What if I don’t want to be.”

Mink tightened his arm around Noiz.

Clear’s voice rang as he sat on the other side of Noiz.

“Why not?”

“Can’t I just be a kid? What’s wrong with that?”

“Noiz-san, your heart is slowing down again.”

Clear stroked his blonde hair as Mink caressed his arms.

“Stop that!”

Noiz slapped Clear’s hand and threw a punch at Mink. He caught his hand easily, but didn’t let go. Noiz struggled to take his hand back but instead gave up. He was tired. Mink let him go after he calmed down. Noiz yanked back his hand and went inside. Mink sighed and had Clear help him clean the ashes of the fireplace and light the wood. He figured Noiz went into his room.

“I’ll go start on dinner.”

“I can do that! You just came back from a long day!” Before Mink could protest, Clear pushed his way to the kitchen, grabbing various bottled spices and what meat was in the fridge. Mink rolled his shoulder and headed toward the guest room. Knocking, he called, “Hey, Maniac. Clear’s going to be cooking again.”

He didn’t receive and answer and opened the door. Noiz was just lying on his back, scrolling through his coil. After a few moments, he closed it to look at Mink mutely.

“You alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“Bullshit.”

“Then why’d you ask?”

“To see how bad of a liar you are.”

Mink approached him, reaching out his hand to help him sit up. It was slapped away by habit. Noiz froze, and mumbled an apology.

Mink sat on the bed, a little ways from Noiz. The teen briefly glanced at generic objects in the room before moving to sit by Mink. He leaned closer before resting his head on Mink’s arm. Mink moved his arm to drape around Noiz’s shoulders like before.

“What’s he making?”

“No idea.”

Noiz felt eyes on him and turned to Mink.

“What.”

Mink reached his hand out, his thumb just below Noiz’s eye.

“You’ll ruin your eyes if you keep staring at that thing.”

“See who’s talking, old man.”

“I know from experience. Go help Clear in the kitchen.”

Noiz put his hand over Mink’s absently as he stood. Clear was multitasking brilliantly but he was able to peel a few apples.

As they ate together, Clear was asking if Mink had seen any more deer outside. Or rabbits. Clear asked Noiz if he ever had a pet rabbit, and when Noiz was puzzled why he asked that, Clear pointed out that he uses rabbits as a common motif.

“I never actually noticed,” he said.

“Oh, really? They’re so soft! And sometimes really fluffy.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

Clear stopped talking and apologized.

“I’m sorry!”

“Why?”

Clear furrowed his brow.

“You can’t even feel something like that, right? Sometimes I feel bad, because there are many things that feel good! Like petting rabbits or getting a massage!”

“I can feel pressure, I just cant feel pain or temperature.”

Clear looked puzzled.

“I’ve just… Never touched a rabbit before.”

Clear suddenly stood up, startling Mink and Noiz when he accidentally made the table shake.

“We have to fix this immediately!”

“Sit down, you idiot,” Mink sounded. Clear made a face but sat down anyway.

“We have rabbit food and other things. I can show you how to lure them. They’ll probably run away the first many times, though. Don’t get offended if that happens. Gasmask wouldn’t stop crying for almost an hour.”

“It wasn’t that long!”

After dinner, Clear proceeded to clean everything up. Noiz let Mink shower first this time, taking up a space on the couch. Laying on his side, he ended up falling asleep there.

He woke up with a start, falling off the couch. He was tangled in a colorful serape. He saw the fire was glowing, though small. It was in the middle of the night. He stretched, hearing a few joints pop, and took the blanket, heading down the hall to his room. He couldn’t place the nightmare he had, only the feeling of loneliness. He reached for his doorknob but stopped. He turned around and opened Mink’s room instead. He was sleeping on his stomach. Clear was nowhere in sight. He figured he was somewhere outside. He didn’t want to wake Mink, so he instead wrapped himself in the serape and lay on the floor.

“Hey.”

Noiz opened his eyes. It looked like it was daytime already, but he was still tired.

“The floor is cold as hell. Your joints can lock up if you aren’t covered properly. Why didn’t you just get in the bed?”

He looked up to see a half-dressed Mink kneeling over him, the back of his hand on Noiz’s cheek. He drew back his hand, waiting for an answer.

“I didn’t want to wake you.”

“You have a nightmare or something?” Noiz wasn’t sure if he was being condescending or not. He’s never been great with facial cues or tone reading, but he answered anyway.

“Somethin’ like that… I don’t remember.”

Mink didn’t prod him any further and slipped his arms under Noiz, picking him up to put him on the bed. He pushed Noiz back on the bed when he tried to sit up. He fixed the blanket and took off Noiz’s shoes. He stroked Noiz’s cheek before leaving him. Noiz watched him long enough to see he was finishing getting dressed. It must have been early in the morning.

Mink was eating what breakfast Clear made for him on the couch and coffee table.

“Noiz’s heartbeat jumped in the middle of the night. I tried to come back but I saw he was already with you.”

“He had a nightmare.”

“Is he okay?”

“Yeah. Still sleeping.”

Clear sat by Mink, fidgeting more than usual.

“Something wrong?”

“Mink…”

“Spit it out.”

Clear gave him a worrisome look.

“Do I have a soul?”

Mink eyed Clear curiously. He spoke slowly.

“Yes… Of course you do.”

“Are you sure? I’m just a machine… I’m not real, or anything. I’m not natural, not anything like this place, Mink.”

Mink put down his coffee, sighing heavily. He gently touched his hand to Clear’s cheek.

“But you can feel. You have kindness and emotion. You experience happiness, sadness, and especially free will.”

“But… I was built to follow orders from my Master.”

“And you can choose not to. You chose not to follow Toue and you chose to come with me instead of stay in Japan with Aoba.”

Clear was silent for a moment more. Mink didn’t press him on, but knew there was more.

“Are you my soulmate?”

Mink’s expression softened.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly.

“Why not?!”

The jump in Clear’s voice was surprising.

“We don’t know these things. We’re probably not supposed to. We guess and hope we make the right choice, and when we don’t, we learn from it.”

Clear nodded.

“But, some people, what if they get mismatched?”

“Then they can try again in another life.”

“Does everyone have a soulmate?”

“Depends.”

Clear was getting more restless on the subject.

“Could you explain?”

Mink sat back, his arm extended across the back of the couch. Clear nestled closer to him. He enjoyed lessons from Mink, even if the man didn’t know everything. He learned more human things that way. That it’s okay to not know, sometimes. He especially enjoyed listening to him, since Mink isn’t as sociable as he himself.

“You can have lovers who are soulmates. Or family, like mother to child. Close friends can be soulmates. There’s more than one kind. But not everyone has one.”

“It sounds lonely.”

“Not really. Those who have soulmates are only a piece of one soul. Those that don’t, already have their whole soul intact. All the other things that come along are just pleasantries.”

Clear felt Mink’s hand on his shoulder.

“Mink… Do some people have more than one?”

“Yeah.”

“But…! As in… More than one soulmate of the same kind.”

“Well, yeah.”

“More than two pieces of a soul that fit together, I mean.”

Mink was starting to get frustrated.

“ _Yes_ , Clear. Sometimes people have more than one best friend or two their parents. Sometimes _three_ parents. Some people even have more than one partner.”

“So it’s okay?”

Mink nodded.

“To love more than one person, right?”

Mink assured Clear by kissing his forehead and giving him a stroke of his hair. He thought for a moment, figuring out the best way to answer the curious robot.

 “Like Noiz,”  he finally said.

 “Is that… Okay?”

“Yeah.”

They were both silent for a few more minutes. Clear stood to take Mink’s dishes.

“Thank you, Mink-san. You always teach me such important things.”

Mink sighed, taking his coat for the morning chill before leaving, waving to Clear.

Noiz reviewed the video feed from his rabbitcube. Lulakan was perched above Mink’s bed, keeping an eye on him.

“It might be considered rude to spy on others,” the bird said flatly.

“Says the bird who spies on me at night.”

“I am not spying. I’m simply providing Mink with details of your health and whereabouts.”

Noiz clicked his tongue. “That’s literally spying.”

“It is different.”

“I’m not going to argue with a bird.”

“And yet you are.”

Noiz moved to grab at the pink cockatiel, but the bird flew away and out the room.

“Tch…”

Noiz stayed in Mink’s bed most of the day, (of which it smelled like raw cinnamon), until Clear bugged him about food; once for lunch, and again for dinner. Noiz asked what a few of the dishes were and Clear told him about them in detail, including the spices. He was amazed that sugar of all things could be used in noodles. Clear even caught a rabbit in the afternoon, letting Noiz pet it.

“Wow… It really is soft.”

Noiz held the rabbit in his lap as he typed away at his coil. Clear was playing with Lulakan and the bunnycubes again.

Eventually, Noiz let the real rabbit outside, just in time to see Mink in the distance.

“Hey, he’s finally back,” he called.

Clear came from behind him and waved. They stayed on the porch to wait for Mink.

Mink looked down to Noiz and muttered, “Go inside, already. You’ll get cold.”

Clear gave Mink hot chocolate and the three of them sat on the couch.

“Did you get anything to eat?” Clear asked.

“Yeah. What about you guys?”

“Oh, I made Noiz food today! He slept through breakfast so I made him have lunch, today, instead.”

Noiz was falling asleep on the arm of the chair, coil automatically scrolling.

“Hey. You don’t need to stay up this late. Clear doesn’t sleep and I sometimes don’t come back until later, like the other day.”

“Hn… Whatever. It’s no big deal,” Noiz replied tiredly.

Mink touched his cheek with the back of his hand.

“You’re cold. Come on.” Mink helped Noiz off the couch and wrapped a serape around him. Noiz leaned into him. Mink helped him down the hall, Clear followed while carrying an armful of rabbitcubes in sleep mode.

“You want to stay in my bed, again?”

“…Yeah.”

Clear opened the door for the two of them and Mink sat Noiz on the bed.

Noiz was still wrapped up in the blanket as Mink took off his shoes for him. Noiz opened up the blanket and wrapped his arms around Mink. Mink stroked his hair gently before leaning down to kiss the top of his head. Noiz looked up and stretched to kiss Mink’s lips. He parted only to kiss him again, and again, each more fervent than the last. Clear was about to turn around but saw Noiz reach out his hand.

“Where are you going?”

Clear smiled and gently placed the pseudobunnies on a shelf, some stacked neatly. He took Noiz’s hand and climbed on the bed. Mink and Clear both kissed Noiz, sharing his lips. Mink would nip at his jaw, and Clear would kiss his neck before finding his lips again. Noiz’s tongue came between the two of them. Mink kissed him deeply at first, catching Noiz’s piercings in his teeth. Both Clear’s and Mink’s hands pushed the serape away and unbuttoned Noiz’s borrowed shirt. Noiz sat up to take off the shirt and adjusted himself on the bed. Clear and Mink climbed beside him, kissing his lip before ravishing each other. Clear’s tongue was taken into Mink’s mouth, his hand wandering Mink’s shoulder and neck. Mink’s hand trailed down Noiz’s abdomen, feeling over his fat-layered muscle and his piercings. Clear was pulled down to Noiz, hearing him mumble, “Damn, that’s hot…”

Clear removed his own oversized shirt and scarf and held Noiz up. His hand slid past the hem of Noiz’s pants, outside of his underwear, not wasting time by rubbing his crotch. He kissed Noiz’s ear and licked his piercings, nibbling on his gage.

Mink left Clear and Noiz to take up a box from his drawer. Clear moved to sit behind Noiz, pulling him into his lap.

“Noiz, you can only feel things from your mouth, yes?”

“Kind of…”

“And you feel things better when you’re in pain?”

“Sometimes.”

Mink opened the box and dipped his fingers into a white cream. He held out his fingers to Noiz who almost immediately took them in. Noiz sucked in a breath, feeling an unexpected rush.

“Hey, you’re not supposed to just take _all_ of it, dumbass.”

Noiz took hold of Mink’s wrist, making lewd sounds as he sucked on Mink’s fingers, moving his head back and forth. His tongue rolled between them. Mink caught his piercings and curled his fingers in Noiz’s mouth. Mink pulled his hand back, pushing Noiz away.

“What the hell is that…?” Noiz asked breathlessly, wiping away stray drool.

“One of the few things I still remember from my people.”

“That’s oddly convenient.”

“Shut up, brat.” Mink leaned down to kiss Noiz with Clear biting at the teen’s shoulder. His pale fingers tweaked Noiz’s pierced nipples, pulling slightly. Noiz hummed against Mink’s lips, his hands fumbling with Mink’s coat and buttons. Mink ended up removing his coat and shirt himself, hovering his face just far enough where Noiz couldn’t reach while being in Clear’s hold. Clear found Noiz’s crotch again, squeezing before undoing Noiz’s belt.

“Don’t forget about me, Noiz-san.” His whisper made Noiz shiver.

Noiz tried to lean his hips forward for more, but Clear held him back. Clear pushed Noiz’s pants and underwear down. Noiz slid them the rest of the way off. Clear parted Noiz’s legs as Mink’s coated fingers push into his ass. Noiz stiffened, clawing at the bed beneath him. He could feel it, and the sensation was making his head go in a daze.

“You’re sucking my fingers right up. Do you like it? It makes things more sensitive. Can you feel it?”

Mink added a third, fingering Noiz until he squirmed, curling his toes and lifting his hips, arms hooked by Clear.

Clear undid his own pants with minor struggle and Mink helped him take them off. Clear’s hard cock sat between Noiz’s legs. Mink grasped both their dicks, stroking them together. Noiz didn’t feel much, but gyrated between the two of them. Clear rutted between Noiz and Mink before he felt Mink take his cock and press the head against Noiz’s hole.

“Ah… More of that cream?” Clear asked. Mink obliged, coating his length with the lubricative cream. Clear tried to steady his breathing, feeling the mixed sensations Mink’s hand and the cream gave him. Mink guided Clear’s cock into Noiz’s ass, steadily. Noiz’s eyes had closed at some point, trying to focus on what little feeling he had. Clear started to jut his hips into Noiz, hearing his breath hitch quietly.

Mink stepped out of the rest of his clothes and spread cream on his own hardening cock. He held open Noiz’s legs, standing by the edge of the bed to push himself into Noiz. He squeezed Noiz’s skin, fingers digging and leaving red marks in their wake. It was more than just tight with Clear leaving little room. He pulled out and pushed just slightly further in. Noiz let slip a small whimper, the initial stretch starting to drive him too close, too soon.

“Ng… Hurry.”

“I can’t.”

Clear stood from the bed, holding Noiz by his hips and thighs, letting him lean back. As Mink took hold of Noiz’s legs, Clear held his arms, kissing along his shoulder and neck. He kept his cock still for Mink to stretch Noiz, pushing into him.

Noiz wrapped his legs around Mink, pulling him closer. With both Clear and Mink, he was able to feel pain and pleasure mix and suffocate him. He let his heavy breaths turn into progressively louder moans, urging Mink and Clear to fuck into him harder, _faster_.

Clear’s voice echoed in his ear, mixing with Mink’s low growls. Noiz tried to hold back his voice, but called out, “Ah..! Too much!”

Clear bit his shoulder, tugging and pulling and twisting his Jacob’s Ladder. Precum trailed down, coating his ring piercing.

“Too much!” he choked, his stomach twitching as he came, most of it lading on Mink’s abdomen. Neither Clear nor Mink slowed their pace just yet, Mink showing signs sooner than Clear as he made miniscule bruises along Noiz’s skin. He came inside Noiz, covering Clear’s cock. They both halted, holding onto Noiz’s heavy body. Clear was holding most of the weight before Mink pulled out, come dripping to the floor. Clear pulled out next, laying Noiz on the bed. Mink handed him a cloth and Clear wiped Noiz’s inner thighs and took care in cleaning out Mink’s come.

Clear tangled his fingers in Mink’s hair before kissing him, forcing him back against the bed beside Noiz. Clear pushed Mink’s legs forward and over his shoulders, his cock completely sheathed in his ass. Mink’s heavy breaths and low groans filled the room as Clear thrust into him. He kneaded the sheets as Clear lifted his lower half, thrusting harder into him. Noiz was transfixed on Mink’s desperate expressions, so used to seeing him much more composed. He was unraveling. Noiz took hold of his cock, stroking and squeezing over his own piercings. He was sensitive after coming, but he jolted his hips into his hand, watching Clear’s pale body fuck into Mink’s darker one. Mink’s back arched away from the sheets, unable to keep down his guttural noises. Clear fucked harder into him before pushing himself as far as he could. He gripped tightly onto Mink’s legs, trembling as he came. He pulled out, letting come drip from Mink’s ass onto the sheets.

Mink tried to catch his breath, hand over his chest when Clear came down to kiss his forehead.

“I love you,” he muttered sweetly.

“You tell me everyday.”

“Sorry!”

Mink shook his head.

“No. It’s reassuring.”

Noiz was starting to feel somewhat awkward until Mink outstretched his hand, stroking his cheek.. Noiz put an arm around Mink and lay his head on his shoulder, enjoying the gently stroking of his hair. Clear nestled to Mink’s other side. Mink stayed long enough for Noiz to fall asleep before leaving, needing to clean up sweat and come.

By the next evening, Mink returned home earlier than usual, carrying two boxes.

“These the parts?” He asked, greeting Noiz and Clear.

“Yeah.”

“Oh, you’re going to finish fixing me?”

“I don’t know if I can. I’m just guessing at this point.”

He felt Mink’s hand on his shoulder.

“You’ve done a lot just by coming here and trying.”

With Clear deactivated on Mink’s bed, Noiz was able to figure out which parts would fit and which ones wouldn’t. A couple screws and some fuses were somewhat too big. He had Mink help cut them to size. He couldn’t do much about the fuses, but Noiz managed. He tested everything and powered Clear back up. He woke up fully conscious with no delay.

“Noiz-san!” He started cheerfully. “I can feel the changes! I don’t think I’ve felt this functional, even in my first making. Thank you, very much.” Noiz half-smiled as a warm feeling filled his chest. It wasn’t a temperature, but he recognized it as “warm.”

“But…”

Mink and Noiz directed their attention back to Clear.

“Does that mean you’ll be going back, now?”

Noiz wasn’t sure what to say.

“Won’t you stay? Please, Noiz?”

The teen felt Mink’s hand on his shoulder. He sucked in his lips, every thought of both Japan and Germany ran through his head in a fraction of a second, comparing his experiences. He finally answered.

"Yeah. I’ll stay.”

Clear wrapped his arms just a bit too tight around his neck. He didn’t feel the pain, but he was hoping his airway wasn’t cut off.

“What a pain,” he sighed.

Mink’s deep voice sounded behind him, “You’re only realizing this now?”


End file.
